CGK 2
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Sekuelnya CGK... Cliff datang ke Mineral Town! Waah, apakah Cliff berhasil mengingatkan Gray dan Kai akan persahabatan mereka bertiga? Twoshot! END
1. Chapter 1

CGK 2 dataang! Horee! Akhirnya kesempatan juga buat CGK 2...

Oke, let's go!!

__+__

--- (Cliff's POV) ---

Aku baru saja sampai di kota yang belum pernah kudengar, yaitu kota Mineral.

"Kota Mineral..." aku mengeja papan toko.

Baru kali ini aku mencoba pergi sendiri. Selama ini aku selalu terkekang di rumah, dan harus melayani permintaan orangtuaku. Aku muak akan sikap mereka yang manja. Dulu aku pernah kabur dari rumah, tapi saat aku kembali, aku dengar kalau mereka meninggal karena stress kehilangan diriku. Sekarang sudah percuma. Aku tak kenal siapapun lagi. Yang kukenal hanyalah... Gray dan Kai, kedua sahabatku. Kudengar dari sekolah, kalau mereka berdua ada di kota Mineral, dan akhirnya aku jadi datang kesini.

"Oke... Pertama-tama, aku cari penginapan dulu..." aku mencoba berjalan ke sebuah lapangan berubin merah. Kubuka peta kota Mineral yang kubeli sebelum datang ke kota ini. "Hem... Disini ada klinik, gereja, restoran, supermarket, toko wine, pertanian,... Hem... Penginapan mana ya? Ah, mungkin ini penginapan..." aku melihat ke sebuah bangunan besar dengan banyak jendela.

"Permisi..." perlahan aku membuka pintu rumah yang besar itu.

"Ah, selamat datang!" muncul seorang gadis berambut orange ber-_overall_. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku mau menginap..." sahutku lirih.

"Ah, kau beruntung! Kebetulan penginapan ini tinggal satu tempat lagi untuk cowok!" sahut cewek itu riang. "Namaku Ann! Siapa namamu?"

"Na, namaku... Cliff..." sahutku ragu.

"Oke, Cliff, kau menginap di lantai dua dengan Gray dan..."

Tunggu. Gadis itu bilang Gray. Jangan-jangan...

"Ee, maksudnya Gray yang pakai topi 'UMA' itu kan?" tanyaku.

"Hee? Benar! Itu kakakku. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ann.

"Benarkah?! Berarti tak percuma aku ke sini... Syukurlah..." aku langsung berjongkok, bersyukur. Tak percuma aku mati-matian mencari kota ini...

"Ka, kamu kenapa, Cliff? Kok jongkok segala sih?" tanya Ann. "Ayo, berdiri!"

Ann membantuku berdiri. "Ah ya, aku ingat. Kau Cliff yang dulu pernah diceritakan kakakku. Dia dulu sering cerita kalau kamu temenan sama kakakku selama 3 tahun."

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Benar! Benar!"

"Tapi, sebaiknya kamu bicara padanya seusai dia kerja, Cliff," saran Ann. "Akhir-akhir ini, dia suka..."

"Ya? Gray kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"... Yaah, nanti juga tahu." Ann men-_skip_ pembicaraanku. "Kau bisa bebas di kota ini. Orang-orangnya baik kok."

Aku penasaran dengan perkataan Ann. Memangnya Gray kenapa?

"Eee... Ann,"

"Ya?"

"Anu... Gray itu kerja di mana?" tanyaku.

"Oh, di toko tambang besi Saibara," jelas Ann. "Dia selalu kerja jam 10 sampai jam 1 lebih."

"Makasih, Ann."

Setelah meng-_unpack_ barang-barang, aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Mineral. Hem, udaranya segar sekali. Aku melihat seorang bapak-bapak berambut cokelat tua sedang berdoa sekitar batu nisan di luar gereja.

"Anu... Pak, sedang apa?"

"Hei..." sapa orang itu. Oh, dilihat dari pakaiannya pasti dia seorang pastur. "Beginilah hidup yang kita alami... Terkadang orang berpikir kalau kita akan hidup abadi, tapi ternyata kenyataan berkata lain... Karena itulah kita harus bisa melakukan apapun yang baik sebisa kita...."

Aku yang terpana atas kalimat itu terdiam.

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"Namaku... Cliff...."

"Namaku Carter. Aku satu-satunya pastur di kota Mineral ini." sahut pastur itu. "Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatmu lagi..."

"Hah? Sejak kapan anda tahu..." aku langsung kaget. Pastur itu sudah tak ada lagi. Pastur yang aneh...

Aku melihat lagi peta kota Mineral. Ada satu toko tambang besi di sini. Apakah Gray kerja disini? Kulihat jam di taman kota. Masih jam 11. Gray pasti masih kerja. Aku lalu berbelok, melewati pertanian sapi dan menyusuri jalanan lurus. Aku lalu berhenti di toko paling ujung.

'Saibara Blacksmith'

Tertampang tulisan di toko itu. Pasti ini toko tempat Gray bekerja.

Klining, klining.

Aku masuk ke dalam toko.

"HEI! JELASKAN APA YANG SALAH DARI INI!!!" seorang cowok berteriak, membuatku terjungkal jatuh.

"APA YANG SALAH?! JAWABANNYA ADA PADA DIRIMU! KAMU HARUS BANYAK BELAJAR!" teriak seorang kakek-kakek.

Aku terduduk ketakutan. Aku berada diantara pertengkaran. Aku mencoba keluar...

"MAU APA KAMU?!" cowok bertopi 'UMA' itu membantakku. "Kalau kamu enggak ada apa-apa sebaiknya kamu..."

"Gray! Tak sopan bicara ke pembeli seperti itu!" kata kakek-kakek tadi memanggil cowok bertopi 'UMA' tadi. Oh, nama cowok itu Gray. Apa, Gray?!

"... Maaf..." kata Gray rendah, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ng... Nggak apa-apa..." jawabku sambil bangun. "Eee... Kamu Gray, kan?"

"Iya, aku memang Gray! Memangnya kenapa?!" bentak Gray.

"Gray!!" Aku segera memeluk Gray. Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya...

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku! Lagian siapa kamu ini?!" teriak Gray berusaha membantingku ke ujung dinding. "Pergi kamu dari sini! PERGI!"

Aku langsung diam. Jadi ini maksud Ann kenapa aku tak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Gray saat dia kerja... Aku segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan toko penambang besi.

Aku berlari meninggalkan toko itu. BRAAK!

Aku menabrak seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut pirang, kutabrak dia sampai jatuh. Aku menindasnya.

"Aduduh... Sakit..." rintih gadis pirang itu kesakitan.

"Ah... Ma, maaf..." Rasanya malu sekali sudah menabrak dia, jadi aku langsung berlari terus.

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di depan gereja. Apa boleh aku masuk sini...?

Setelah berpikir panjang, aku memilih masuk ke gereja.

"Selamat datang." Pastur yang bernama Carter itu menyapaku. "Selamat datang di tempat dimana kau bisa meminta ampunan pada tuhan."

"Eee... Iya..." jawabku grogi, sambil duduk di kursi _pew_ gereja. Gereja ini kosong melompong, hanya ada aku dan Carter saja. "Eee..."

"Pasti kau bingung apakah temanmu sudah melupakanmu atau tidak." Carter tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Asalkan kau berdoa dan berusaha mengingatkan kedua sahabatmu, pasti mereka akan ingat dan bisa bersama-sama kau lagi."

"Kenapa kau bisa..." Lagi-lagi Carter tak ada lagi. Masa sih... Dia hantu pastur? "Le... Lebih baik aku keluar dari sini..."

Tak bisa. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Kedua kakiku tak mau bangun. Terpaksalah aku duduk disini, sambil berdoa, agar Gray bisa mengingatku.

KREKK

"Permisi!!" muncul seorang gadis pirang yang tadi kutabrak.

"Selamat datang di tempat dimana kau bisa memohon ampunan tuhan." Carter tahu-tahu sudah ada di mimbarnya. "Bisa kau ke sini sebentar, Claire?"

"Hegh? Sejak kapan anda bisa tau nama saya...?" gadis yang dipanggil Claire itu menghampiri Carter.

Carter bicara pada Claire sekitar beberapa menit. Lalu gadis itu mendekatiku.

"Halo! Kamu masih ingat aku kan? Aku yang tadi menabrakmu tadi pagi!" sahut Claire. "Namaku Claire. Namamu siapa?"

"Na... Namaku Cliff..." aku menjabat tangan Claire. "Eeee...."

"Ya? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Claire.

"Eee.... Maafkan aku tadi menabrakmu, dan aku tadi tak minta maaf ataupun membantumu berdiri... Maaf ya...."

"Enggak apa-apa kok!" Claire mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Tak usah diingat terus. Aku juga tadi tersesat kok!"

"Eee...." aku ingin bicara lagi, tapi rasanya malu sekali.

"Ya? Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Claire sambil mendekatkan mukanya di depanku.

Mukaku merah sekali.

"Eee.... Kau kenal Gray?" Lho, kok jadi ngomong soal Gray nih???

"Ah, Gray? Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Dia kok kasar sekali ya? Padahal aku cuma berniat memperkenalkan diriku. Ah, ya, hampir lupa, aku ini petani baru di Haibara Farm." jelas Claire. "Jadi, kalau kau mau ngobrol-ngobrol denganku, datang saja ke pertanian paling dekat toko Gray!"

"... Enggak kok!!" tahu-tahu aku membentak Claire. "Gray enggak sekasar itu... Dia pasti mendapati sesuatu hingga membuat dia sekasar sekarang... Dulu, dia orang yang amat baik denganku kok..."

Saat aku sudah selesai bicara, raut muka Claire mengerut. "Iya juga sih... Pasti Gray-kun mengalami sesuatu hingga dia bisa segalak itu..."

"Iya kan...?..." tanyaku.

"Iya. Aku yakin. Iya kan Cliff?" tanya Claire.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa ngomong 'hah'? Kita ini kan teman!" Claire menepuk pundakku berkali-kali. "Sahabat selalu bisa menjadi tumpuan saat sedih kan? Tenang saja, Gray-kun pasti bisa ingat saat-saat kau berteman denganmu..."

"I... Iya..." Aku tersenyum. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan teman sejak saat itu. Claire membuatku ingat kembali betapa indahnya persahabatan.

"Aku juga ingin bersahabat dengan Cliff lebih dalam..." Claire tersenyum. "Semoga kita bisa bersahabat, Cliff."

"Iya,"

Claire lalu pergi.

Aku berada di gereja hingga jam di kota Mineral berbunyi dua belas kali. Sebentar lagi Gray pasti akan pulang. Kutunggu sampai bel jam kota berbunyi sekali.

DON~~~

Tedengar bunyi bel jam. Sudah jam 1 siang.

Aku segera keluar gereja, sambil menuju penginapan tadi.

Ah! Itu dia Gray! Dia lagi berjalan menuju ke arah penginapan.

"Maaf, Gray? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku.

"Ah, kau yang tadi... Silahkan, kebetulan aku sedang tak ada kerjaan," sahut Gray pelan sambil mengikutiku. Kubawa dia ke pantai.

--- Beach ---

"Gray..." aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gray singkat. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"... Apa kamu masih ingat aku?" tanyaku.

"Haah?" tanya Gray.

"Ini aku, Cliff... Teman pertamamu sejak kelas 3 SD dulu... Dan kita berpisah saat kelas 6... Dan kau membeli topi 'UMA' itu bersama-sama dengan Kai dan aku..."

"..." Gray tetap diam.

"Dulu kita berteman bertiga... Kalian selalu bilang bahwa kita bertiga ini sahabat yang enggak bisa dipisahkan... Dulu kita akrab sekali... Sepulang sekolah, kita pasti selalu pulang sama-sama..."

"Kau..."

"Kau masih ingat aku kan, Gray? Kau masih ingat Kai, kan? Aku juga, kan?"

Perlahan air mata Gray menetes. "Kau... Cliff kan?"

"Iya!" Aku memeluk Gray dan ikut meneteskan air mata. Sudah lama sekali sejak saat-saat yang bahagia itu hampir terlupakan.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu..." isak Gray. "Rasanya rindu sekali..."

"Aku juga... Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menyendiri dan selalu menyimpan kenangan kita baik-baik..." isakku bahagia.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi disini..." Gray tersenyum saat menatapku. "Kau masih bersama Cain?"

"Cain? Oh, Cain masih ada di sini kok. Caaaiiiinnn~~~!" aku bersiul memanggil burung elang kesayanganku. Tak lama kemudian, burung elang itu turun dari langit dan hinggap ke sarung tangan kiriku.

"Hei, Cain, apa kabar?" sapa Gray sambil mengelus kepala Cain.

"Kaaaak~!" Cain membalas perkataan Gray sambil membiarkan badannya dielus-elus Gray.

"Aku kangen sekali kita bisa sama-sama lagi, Gray..." ucapku bahagia. "Tinggal Kai. Semoga dia bisa ingat tentangku..."

"Pasti, Cliff. Pasti Kai ingat padamu." ucap Gray sambil menghapus air matanya. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu tinggal dimana?"

"Di penginapan Doug. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Wah! Itu penginapan ayahku! Kita bisa sekamar nih!" Gray langsung semangat.

"Ceritakan dong apa yang udah terjadi akhir-akhir ini..." aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Mineral sambil ditemani Gray. Syukurlah Gray sekarang sudah ingat siapa aku...

*_*_*

"Wah! Jadi Gray-kun sudah ingat siapa kau, Cliff?!" Claire tak percaya. Dia sedang sarapan di penginapan.

"Iya!" ucapku semangat. "Tak kusangka dia bisa ingat lagi..."

"Tentu saja dia ingat," Claire menepuk pundakku. "Seorang sahabat sejati takkan pernah melupakan temannya sendiri."

"Iya... Makasih, Claire..."

"Ah, sudah siang, aku harus kerja di pertanian nih. Bye bye, Cliff!"

"Bye..."

_+_

Chapter ini selesai... Fic ini Cuma ada 2 chapter~ So, RnR~~


	2. Chapter 2

CGK 2 datang lagi! Horee! Akhirnya... X3

Oke, let's go!!

__+__

--- (Cliff's POV) ---

Sudah hampir sebulan aku bertemu dengan Gray. Aku juga mulai berteman dengan Claire, petani baru dari Kota Mineral ini. Dan aku juga mulai bersahabat dengan Carter, pastur 'hantu' yang ada di gereja.

Saat ini aku dan Gray sedang berjalan pulang menuju Inn.

Setelah masuk Inn, aku lalu masuk ke kamar bagian paling ujung.

Kulihat Ann sedang merapikan tempat tidur.

"Ah! Hai, Cliff, hai kak!" sapa Ann ceria. "Selamat datang,"

"Te... Terima kasih..." jawabku grogi. Ann, anak pemilik Inn ini, selalu membuatku teringat dengan adikku. Hanya ingat saja, sih... "Se... Sedang apa...?"

"Aku sedang merapikan tempat tidur. Kai bakalan ke sini hari ini." jelas Ann sambil merapikan tempat tidur.

Aku terkejut. Apa, Kai?!

"Kai?!" aku terlonjak kaget. "Benarkah?! Benarkah Ann?!"

"I, iya, memang benar..." jawab Ann. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku langsung tersenyum. Gray benar. Kai akan datang di saat Summer tiba. "Ehehe... Tidak kok... Tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Hem, ya sudah." Ann tersenyum juga sambil membawa selimut yang sepertinya akan dicuci. "Makan malam nanti turun ke bawah ya."

Setelah Ann pergi, Gray mengambil buku dari lemari buku yang ada di kamar dan membacanya.

"Gray, Gray," panggilku mendekati Gray.

"Apaan?" tanya Gray mengadahkan kepalanya padaku.

"Bener Kai bakalan ke sini?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Ya... Kalau di tiap Summer pasti Kai selalu kesini. Tenang ajalah," sahut Gray sambil mengarahkan lagi pandangannya ke buku yang sedang dibacanya.

BRAK!

"Cliff-kun!!!" Claire memanggilku. "Eh, ada Gray-kun juga. Turun yuk! Ada Kai nih!"

"He?! Benarkah?!" tanyaku kaget.

"Kan, kubilang juga apa," sahut Gray tersenyum pendek. "Pasti Kai bakalan datang."

--

Saat aku turun ke lantai satu, ada sesosok cowok berbandana ungu berkulit sawo, sedang dikerubuti gadis-gadis.

"Huwa, Kaiiiii! We love youuu!!!!!!" teriak gadis-gadis.

"Hey, baby!" sapa cowok itu akrab.

Sekelebat gadis-gadis langsung berteriak riuh di Inn, termasuk Claire juga.

Aku bengong. Ya ampun... Kai tetap enggak berubah. Selalu dekat dengan siapa saja. Meski begitu, Kai pasti selalu begitu sejak kecil demi menyembunyikan kesepiannya karena persahabatan palsu.

"Yuk, Gray-kun, Cliff-kun!" Claire meraih tangan kami dan turun mendekati Kai.

"Hei, cantik," sapa Kai sambil memasang senyum khasnya pada Claire. Claire langsung berbisik riuh malu-malu.

"Yo, Kai," sapa Gray sambil men-tos ria tangan Kai.

"Yo juga, Gray," sapa Kai. "Hei, aku belum pernah lihat kamu. Siapa kamu?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aku langsung gemetaran. Kai, apakah kau mencoba untuk pura-pura mengakrabkan dirimu seperti dulu lagi? Kau mencoba bersama-sama dengan semua orang demi mengusir kesepianmu? Ingatkah kau padaku, Kai? Ingatkah kau pada kita bertiga dulu?

"Oi, kok diem?" tanya Kai.

"K—Kai!" sahutku kaget. "Bi, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?"

"Apaan sih, kayak homo..." ledek Kai sambil menyipitkan matanya, dengan nada tajam.

"Kai, Kai, mendingan kesini aja," ajak Karen dan para gadis-gadis. Kai menyahut saja dan meninggalkan aku, Gray dan Claire.

"Kai... Kenapa dia..." Aku kebingungan. "Kenapa dia..."

"Kenapa apaan Cliff-kun?" tanya Claire.

Gray mendekati Claire dan berbisik padanya. Claire mengangguk-angguk selagi Gray terus berbisik di telinganya.

"Jadi..." Claire menyimpulkan. "Kalian bertiga dulu pernah berteman ya?"

Aku dan Gray mengangguk.

"Tapi sekarang Kai-kun masih belum ingat akan persahabatan kalian bertiga, ya?" tebak Claire lagi.

Aku dan Gray mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cari kesempatan untuk menjelaskan Kai-kun!" Claire menepuk tangan kanannya. "Ide yang bagus kan?"

"Bagus, sih..." jawabku lesu.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Gray tersenyum. "Aku bisa minta sama Kai untuk bertemu bertiga saja. Setahuku, restoran Kai kadang suka sepi juga kalau di siang hari."

"Tunggu," sahutku. "Kumohon,ajak Claire boleh kan?"

"Boleh aja sih... Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gray.

"Habisnya... Habisnya Claire itu kan sahabatku juga..." jawabku grogi.

Claire tersenyum. "Yup, Cliff-kun benar! Sahabat itu selalu bisa menjadi tumpuan saat sedih kan? Tenang saja, Kai-kun pasti bisa ingat saat-saat kau berteman dengan kalian... Tapi jangan lupa, Claire ada disini! Sahabat baru kalian!"

Aku dan Gray tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Oke, kita susun rencana yang tepat dulu, Cliff," sahut Gray.

--

--

Kami bertiga sudah menentukan rencana. Gray sudah meminta pada Kai untuk bisa bertemu berempat saja, bersama Claire. Saat ini aku sedang memperhatikan hutan kota Mineral ini. Hem, hutannya mirip juga dengan hutan di belakang sekolah dulu.

"Kaaak! Kaaaak!!!" Muncul seekor elang hinggap di lengan kiriku.

"Hei, Cain, ada apa?" tanyaku pelan sambil mengelus kepala Cain. Cain membiarkan dirinya dielus olehku, karena dia sudah menjadi elang yang jinak. "Kau lapar?"

"Kaaak!" Elang itu iseng mematuk pipiku pelan. Aku mengerti. Kuambil daging dari ransel kecilku dan kuarahkan pada paruh Cain.

"Makanlah."

Cain langsung mematuk daging itu dan melahapnya cepat. Cain lalu terbang lagi, pergi. Aku melambaikan tangan saja.

--

Setelah meliha ke hutan, aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi. Hem, bagaimana kalau ke gereja?

KREK

"Selamat datang." Carter menyapaku dari mimbar. "Selamat datang di tempat dimana kau bisa meminta ampunan pada tuhan."

"Eee... Iya..." jawabku grogi, sambil duduk di kursi _pew_ gereja. Gereja ini kosong melompong, hanya ada aku dan Carter saja, sama seperti saat pertama kali kesini. "Eee..."

"Memang susah mengembalikan memori yang indah. Tapi dengan berkeyakinan yang tinggi dan usaha yang sudah sebisa kita, kita pasti bisa meraih apapun yang kita inginkan." Carter berkhotbah panjang lebar, dan lagi-lagi sukses membuatku kaget.

"Kenapa kau bisa..." Lagi-lagi Carter tak ada lagi. Masa sih... Dia beneran hantu pastur? "Le... Lebih baik aku keluar dari sini deh..."

Tak bisa. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa bergerak. Kedua kakiku tak mau bangun. Terpaksalah aku duduk disini, sambil berdoa, agar semua rencana bisa berjalan lancar.

KREKK

"Cliff-kun!!" Claire berlari-lari memasuki gereja.

"Selamat datang di tempat dimana kau bisa memohon ampunan tuhan." Carter tahu-tahu sudah ada di mimbarnya lagi. "Kenapa lari-lari Claire?"

"A, aku mencari Cliff-kun... Cliff-kun ada?" tanya Claire ngos-ngosan.

"A, aku disini," jawabku sambil bangkit, dan ajaibnya aku benar-benar bisa bangun. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Cliff-kun... Sekarang Kai-kun bisa diajak ketemuan sore ini! Ayo cepat ke restoran Kai-kun, Cliff-kun!" Claire langsung meraih tanganku dan menyeretku ke restoran dekat pantai.

--

--

--

Kai, aku, Gray dan Claire duduk berempat. Hanya ada kami berempat di restoran itu.

"Jadi..." Kai memulai pembicaraan. "Ada perlu apa sesore ini ingin berkumpul disini saja?"

"Be... Begini..." aku mencoba memberanikan diri. Tapi aku masih takut. Aku takut kalau Kai sudah mulai melupakanku sama seperti Gray waktu itu. Aku takut Kai menanggapiku hanya untuk mengusir kesepiannya saja, bukan sebagai sahabat.

PATS

Gray dan Claire menepuk bahuku.

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

Aku ikut tersenyum juga.

"Kai..." aku memulai pembicaraan. "Apakah kau masih ingat kami...?"

"Hah? Apaan?" tanya Kai cuek.

"Ini aku, Cliff... Teman pertamamu sejak kelas 3 SD dulu... Dan kita berpisah saat kelas 6... Dan aku memberikan bandana ungu itu untukmu..."

"Hah? Bandana ini?" Kai menunjuk ke arah bandana yang dipakainya. "Ini sih dikasih sama cewek, bukan sama kamu. Lagian aku enggak kenal sama sekali sama kamu."

Aku terkejut. Langsung saja aku kebingungan.

Gray menatap kesal. Dengan segera Gray mendekati Kai.

"Gray-kun??"

"He, hei, Gray, kamu mau ap—" Kai mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Gray.

SAAAATS!

Bandana ungu yang dipakai Kai lepas. Gray lalu melepasnya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku sadar.

"Hei, kembalikan bandanaku!!!" teriak Kai.

"Kai..." aku memperlihatkan ujung bandana yang tadi direbut Kai. Ada sebuah tulisan kecil bertuliskan huruf katakana dengan arti namaku. Cliff.

クリフ

"Kai... Apa kau melupakanku...? Ini bukan bandana pemberian seorang gadis... Tapi ini sapu tanganku... Apa kau ingat...?" tanyaku.

Kai mengaga.

"Aku memberikan sapu tanganku sebelum kita berpisah di sekolah dulu... Aku memberikan itu untukmu agar kau bisa selalu ingat persahabatan kita bertiga... Apa kau ingat...?" tanyaku lagi.

Kai terus menganga. Badannya gemetar.

"Kai..." bisikku pelan.

"Cliff... Kau... Kau..." Kai menunduk. "Kenapa kamu baru datang sekarang... Aku kesepian, bodoh..."

Aku segera memeluk Kai. Gray ikutan juga. Claire juga. Jadilah pelukan berempat bagaikan teletubbies.

"Sekarang aku enggak sendiri lagi!!" teriak Kai lantang.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Kai akhirnya sadar setelah apa yang terjadi saat itu. Aku bahagia bisa mengutuhkan kembali persahabatanku dengan Gray dan Kai selalu berpindah-pindah tempat setelah Summer selesai. Aku menerima saja kepergian Kai yang memang pasti akan kembali.

Claire, sahabatku, ternyata sudah lama memendam perasaan suka pada Gray. Meski sedikit, aku mencoba membantu hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat dari teman. Claire juga yang membantuku mencarikan pekerjaan di toko wine agar aku bisa terus tinggal di kota Mineral.

Dan... Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai menyukai seseorang. Tentu saja bukan Claire, karena dia sudah memiliki Gray.

"Indah banget ya, Cliff," puji gadis pujaanku.

"Iya... Bintang di festival 24 Winter ini memang indah..." pujiku pula. "Ya kan... Ann?"

Ann mengangguk.

Ya, Ann adalah gadis yang kusukai. Sudah lama kusembunyikan itu, namun setelah aku berusaha seperti Claire, Ann akhirnya mau mengerti bahwa dia juga sudah lama menyukaiku.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Emily! Mint! Ayo, kita cari kumbang di hutan!" ajak Windy, anakku dan Ann.

Sudah Summer lagi.

"Tunggu, dong,!" pinta Mint pada Windy dan Emily.

Emily, dialah anak Gray dan Claire. Awalnya aku agak heran darimana Emily bisa mendapatkan mata hijau yang berbeda dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi Claire menjelaskan bahwa ibunya dulu berambut pirang dan bermata hijau, sama seperti Emily.

Mint, adalah anak Popuri dan Kai. Sifatnya yang ceria tertular dari ayahnya. Anaknya juga sangat senang bermain seperti ibunya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, anak-anak!" teriak Claire, sementara Ann sedang sibuk menyeduh teh di dapur.

"Pasti, maa!" jawab Emily.

"Baik, !!" jawab Mint dan Windy.

Mereka bertiga lalu pergi keluar ke hutan.

"Hehehe," Kai tertawa-tawa.

"Heng? Kenapa tertawa kamu seperti itu?" tanya Popuri. Aku dan Gray ikut mengangguk heran.

"Abisnya, kita bertiga, kan," Kai menyelempangkan kedua lengannya padaku dan Gray, "Kita bertiga bisa sama-sama seperti dulu lagi! Bahkan sampai punya istri segala! Persahabatan sejati memang hebat ya!"

--

--

--

THE END

Aaaah!!!

Akhiran yang gajhe!!!

Mana namanya enggak cocok banget, timeline tak teratur, sampai-sampai ngaco gini!!!! Huwaaaaa!!!

Tapi... Masih bersedia mereview cerita ini kaan?


End file.
